pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Elise
Vs. Elise is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/29/2015. It is the series finale. Story Jon: Kingdra, Hydro Pump! Kingdra, floating in the water of the Water field, fires Hydro Pump at Harrison’s Houndoom, standing on a platform. Harrison: Houndoom, Inferno! Houndoom breathes Inferno, though Hydro Pump pierces through it, hitting Houndoom hard, defeating it. Referee: Houndoom is unable to battle! The winner is Kingdra, and the victor is John Dickson! Announcer: And what a turn of events! Harrison, one of the favorites of the tournament, goes down in the Semi-Finals! This battle may have turned out differently if Harrison had used Blaziken. Ian, Elise, Togepi and Conway are watching in the stands. Elise: Aw! He was so close! Conway: He probably didn’t use Blaziken due to all the damage it took against Charizard. It was an intense battle. Elise: Well, it’s over now. End Scene Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi, Conway, Gary and Harrison are sitting around in the lobby area, conversing. Ian: Blaziken doing okay? Harrison: Yeah, he’s doing great! One more night’s of rest is all that he needs. What about Charizard? Ian: Same. It’s going to head back to the Charicific Valley tomorrow. Gary: Sending it off to train? Sounds like a wimpy way to go. Ian: Well, not all the opponents I face are as strong as Blastoise. It needs constant battles like that to stay strong. Gary: Ah, I’m just messing with you. It takes guts to say you can’t train a Pokémon the way they need. And I had thought I had trained enough to beat you. Elise: But you were so close! Gary: Yeah, but lately, my focus has waned from training. I guess I’ve been intrigued in what this guy’s been interested in. Gary points at Conway, who is surprised. Conway: Me? Gary: Yeah. You’re the evolution fanatic, right? I’ve seen as many evolutions, and I’ve become fascinated by it. Have you seen a Remoraid evolve? Conway: A fish like Pokémon turned into Octillary, a completely different appearance. Though, I’m more into the alternate ways of evolving. Gary: Fair enough. I’ve been amazed by the different appearances and changes to a Pokémon upon evolution. Eevee is the best example, the way it evolves helps it adapt to a different environment. Conway: Huh, I guess I hadn’t thought of that before. Gary: After our battle, Ian, I had decided on something. I decided that my real passion now isn’t in battling. So, I’m going to go on to become a Pokémon researcher! Ian: Just like your grandfather. I wish you luck. Gary: Eh? Just like that? Ian: You’re still a strong trainer, and that won’t change. Gary: Always the optimist. Well, (He turns to Conway) It looks like we’ll become rivals in research now. Conway: (Tilts glasses up) Very well. But I won’t lose. Elise: Where are you going now, Harrison? Harrison: I’ll probably head straight to Kanto, to start getting badges for the Kanto league. What about you, Ian? Ian: Most likely Hoenn. You’ve peaked my interest. Harrison: Oh, it’s a great region! A region where, while having a good amount of cities, is much more in tune with nature. More of the region isn’t developed, to create that harmony. Ian: Not as developed? Sounds like my kind of place. It’s decided. We’ll head back to Pallet Town tomorrow, then head for Hoenn. End Scene Ian and the others are traveling, entering Viridian City. They look off into the distance, seeing the Viridian Gym. Elise: I wonder if they ever found a replacement gym leader? Conway: Even if they did, I don’t think they’d be active yet. It takes a little time for everything to be put in place. Madam: Elise! Darling! Oh my god, it’s really you! Elise freezes up, as Conway turns. A Madam in her forties comes running up, hugging and squeezing Elise as she makes it over. Madam: Oh, we were so worried! Elise: (Muffled) Mom! Can’t breathe! Elise pushes away, gasping for breath. Sebastian comes and joins them, Conway confused. Conway: Sebastian? Sebastian: Good afternoon, sir. I must say, I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure. Conway: Heh. Must’ve been a relative or something. Madam: Oh, Elise, where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick! Oh, your father will be so happy to see you! Elise: (In fear) Is, he here? Gentleman: He certainly is. A Gentleman with a brown suit and bowler hat approaches, instantly irking Ian. Elise looks ashamed, not meeting his gaze. Conway: So, you’re Elise’s father. She’s mentioned that you run a shipping company. Gentleman: Yes, I do. One of the largest in the world. Now, Elise. Your mother tells me you have been gone for quite some time, missing many of our social events. Do you have any idea how much of a hassle that is for me? Conway: Elise? What is he talking about? Elise: Uh, (She looks away.) I ran away from home to follow Ian, to become a Pokémon trainer. Gentleman: Trainer? Ha! People of our position have no time for such a childish dream. Now, come. We have a charity event here in Viridian City. Elise: No! Everyone stares at Elise, her father looking sternly at her. Elise: I’m not going back to being your quiet little girl that goes to all your events for you! I left on this journey to get away from that, experience the world, to become stronger. I’ve experienced a lot on this journey, and I learned that I can’t wait around for change to occur! I have to actively seek it out myself! I am now a Pokémon trainer, and I love every moment of it! Gentleman: (Sighs) Yes, yes. Now may we please be going now? We will be late. Elise looks crushed by this, her confidence wavering. Sebastian: Sir, if I may, Ian walks past Gentleman, intentionally and obviously bumping into him, knocking his hat off. Gentleman: Excuse me, peasant! How dare you! Gentleman reaches down to pick up his hat, when Bayleef grabs it with her mouth, carrying it off in a stand-upish manner. Ian: Did you hear anything that your daughter just said? (He clenches his fist, as if suppressing anger.) Or are you too full of yourself to care? Gentleman: What did you just say to me?! Ian walks back over to him, giving him a death glare, startling Gentleman. Ian intentionally bumps him again, knocking him to the ground. Elise: Ian! What are you, Ian: Elise! I challenge you to a battle. Elise: W-w-w-w-hat?! Ian: You heard me. You and me, right now. One on one battle. Sebastian helps Gentleman up, as Madam goes to help as well. Madam: Are you alright, dear? Gentleman: I want this man arrested for assault! Ian walks away from Elise to give them space for a battle, Bayleef following. She tosses Gentleman’s hat back towards him, hitting the ground. Gentleman picks it up, dusting it off. Gentleman: Humph! Well, if that’s all. Madam: But darling, Elise Gentleman: Is associating herself with scum. Come now, we are leaving. Ian: Sebastian! You mind refereeing for us? Sebastian: Oh! Uh, yes. Of course. Sebastian walks over, Gentleman furious. Gentleman: Why I Conway: Excuse me, sir. Gentleman looks at Conway, angry now. Conway: I think it would be good for you, and for Elise, if you watch. Madam: I am interested to see what our daughter has been doing all this time. Gentleman: (Grumbling) Fine. Sebastian: This will be a one on one battle, the winner the one with a Pokémon left standing. And, begin! Ian: Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef runs onto the field, smiling at Elise. Elise gives Togepi to Conway, as she goes back in position. Elise: Bayleef. Grass types are weak to Fire, Flying, Ice, uh, Poison and Bug. I could use Bellossom, but Bayleef is really strong. I think I’ll go with a powerhouse. (She pulls out a Pokéball.) Go, Granbull! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Granbull. Granbull: Gran! Ian: Razor Leaf! Elise: Dodge, and use Head Butt! Bayleef swings her head, firing Razor Leaf. Granbull runs on all fours, dodging and going to strike with Head Butt. Bayleef raises Reflect, a blue crystal wall, repelling Granbull. Ian: Reflect Cut! Elise: Bite! Bayleef holds her leaf to the side, it glowing white. The Reflect wall forms a point, swinging it at Granbull. Granbull uses Bite, catching the leaf in its jaws, blocking the attack and stopping Bayleef in its tracks. Elise: Play Rough! Granbull glows with a pink aura, as it releases several punches at Bayleef, all colliding with the Reflect wall. Bayleef is stuck in place, taking the brunt of the attack. Madam: Oh my! Elise was never this aggressive before! Conway: I think the term you’re looking for is confident. As her confidence has grown, so has her skills and tactics. She is now an incredibly competent battler, able to contest with several powerful trainers. Elise: Now, use Fire Fang! Granbull lets go of Bayleef, as it opens its mouth, Fire Fangs forming in its mouth. It charges to bite Bayleef, biting into the Reflect wall. Ian: (With glee) Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stomps one foot. A grass energy tower hits Granbull from below, launching it back. More towers shoot out, surrounding Granbull. One powerful Grass Pledge hits Granbull, it taking the full force of the attack. Granbull is standing when the attack fades, panting heavily. Elise: Hang in there Granbull! Fire Fang! Granbull charges in with Fire Fang, going slower than before. Bayleef charges in, swinging Cut. The two land past each other after they collide, Granbull dropping afterwards. Sebastian: Granbull is unable to battle. The winner is Bayleef. Elise: Granbull! Elise runs over to Granbull, helping it sit up. Granbull looks upset, as Elise pets it. Elise: There, there, Granbull. You did great. Granbull: (Upset) Gran. Gentleman: If you are done fooling around, can we move on? Ian walks over to Gentleman, him holding his arm out. Gentleman: Up-up-up. Not another step. Ian: Do you really not see your daughter as an individual person? She is a strong woman, while you treat her like one of your shipping products! Elise: Ian, stop. Elise puts her hand on his shoulder, pushing him aside. She takes his spot, glaring Gentleman down. Elise: I love Pokémon battling, and I’m really good at it. Following you around, being your meek, quiet girl, I hate it. I followed Ian because I thought he could make me strong, but he didn’t do a thing. I had to become strong to follow him, and I’m still becoming strong! I’m no longer the daughter I was before. And I plan on continuing my journey! Because I have my own dream! I, I! Elise looks away, tearing up. She sees the Viridian gym in the distance, her confidence returning. Elise: I dream of becoming, the first Fairy Pokémon Gym Leader! I’ll continue to learn about the Fairy type, become the leading expert on the subject! Gym Leaders are masters of their specialty type, and that’s what I want to do. Become a Fairy type master! Everyone is stunned silent, as Elise calms down. She panics at what she said, when Ian laughs. Elise: Oh, uh, I didn’t really mean, I just blurted that out. Ian: And that’s a good goal. You can do it. Elise: You, really think so? Ian: I do. Ian walks up to Elise, grasping her hand. She blushes, but he shakes it. Elise: Huh? What? Ian: This is where we part. You can’t grow to the position you want under me. You have to continue to grow on your own, experience new things, and figure things out for yourself. The next time we meet, we’ll have a battle. You as a Gym Leader, and me as the Elite Four Champion. Elise: (Smiling) I accept. I look forward to that day. Ian lets go of her hand, her holding it to her heart. Ian starts walking off, looking at Conway. Conway: Don’t look at me. I plan on heading back to Johto for a while. I can’t fall behind Gary now. So I plan on leaving as well. Ian: Sounds like a good goal. Take care. Ian and Bayleef walk off, Togepi looking confused. It reaches towards Ian, as Elise takes it back. Elise: There, there, Togepi. We’re going on our own now. But it’s not the end. It’s just the beginning. Togepi: Togeprrri! Gentleman: Are you coming or not?! We are already late as it is! Elise: (Happily) Nope! I’m heading to Mt. Moon! Mom, Sebastian, it was good to see you again! I promise I’ll stay in contact this time! Elise takes off running, away from her father and towards Mt. Moon, which is visible in the distance. Conway tilts his glasses, and heads off, back towards Johto. Main Events * Harrison loses in the Top 4. * Gary reveals that he's going to become a Pokémon Researcher of Evolution, becoming an official rival of Conway's. * Elise reveals that she ran away from home. * Ian and Elise have their first official battle against each other, with Ian winning. * Ian, Elise and Conway go their separate ways. * Elise proclaims that she will become the a Fairy type master and gym leader. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Harrison * Gary Oak * Jon Dickson * Madam (Elise's Mother) * Sebastian * Gentleman (Elise's Father) Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Kingdra (Jon's) * Houndoom (Harrison's) Trivia * It's revealed why Elise followed Ian, because she didn't want to be that meek girl who just followed her father's orders. * Ian shows great resentment and anger towards Elise's father due to his lack of respect for his daughter's ideas and dreams. ** This signifies problems with his own father, and will be a re-occuring theme. * The group splitting up is based off Ash, Misty and Brock splitting in the anime at this point. * Elise's story with her parents is very similar to Toph Beifong's from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise